7teen: Driving U Crazy
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Ep 14: Jen, Jonesy and Mykan tell flashback stories: MAIN PLOT: Jen remembers the time when she was learning for her license and Jonesy did something nice for her. SUBPLOT: Mykan remembers at the same time
1. Intro: Forgeting Memories

**INTRO**

One beautiful morning…

Jen and Jonesy were sitting with their backs turned from each other at the lemon, much to everyone's confusion. "Okay… I'm sensing something really bad here…" said Jude.

"What'd the matter with you two anyways…?" Wyatt asked.

"_ASK HER/HIM…"_ Jonesy and Jen sneered at the same time. Caitlin could tell from the sounds of their voices, and the way their backs were turned, "You guys had a huge argument this morning didn't you?"

Jen and Jonesy sighed, and they explained what happened…

It started early in the morning when Jonesy got mad at Jen for tying up the bathroom again that morning. Then Jen got mad at Jonesy for drinking the last of the milk and she had to eat her cereal dry…

They argued and argued so much, that even when they got to the mall they were still arguing. Jonesy got fired from his new Job as a mall greeter…

It was his job to welcome customers to the Galleria-Mall, and encourage them to shop, but Jonesy boss didn't like his angry arguing with Jen.

Jen also ended up being late for work, and Coach Halder gave her two probations, and an overtime. She tried to protest, but ended up getting a "Five Minute Foul."

"Jonesy… you are the lowest… dirtiest… most sickening stepbrother I've ever had." Jen snarled at him.

"Well you're not exactly like a sweet girl yourself, sis!" Jonesy argued. Their arguing was interrupted by Nikki whistling hard. "Will you just shut up…?" she growled. Jonesy Jen sat back down with their arms folded.

"You two really need to get a grip on this sibling rivalry. It's driving us all nuts!" replied Nikki.

"Yeah…Can't you focus on the nice things you've done for each other…?" Wyatt asked.

"Nice…?" Jen sarcastically asked. "Nice…? Hah! Jonesy wouldn't know anything about doing anything nice if it hit him in the head. He's never done anything nice for me, and he's--"

"Jen…!" Jonesy snapped at her.

"What?"

"Aren't you forgetting about what happened a few months back when you were trying for your driver's license again….?"

Jen blinked twice, and she would have groaned, except that groan came from me, and I banged my head on the lemon's counter. "What's wrong, Mykan…?" Caitlin asked.

I looked up, "That was the same time when Jen's sister lusted after me." I answered, "It still won't get off my back...! Ugh!"

…

"_**Intro Theme"**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

_Now that we're through with school.  
__We get to make all the rules.  
__Spend more time with all my friends…  
__Always hangin' together…  
__In a place where we grew up…!_

_I'm 7teen…  
__I have found my own way.  
__I love my job.  
__And I live at the mall today.  
__And I… am on my own now and forever…_

_I'm… 7teen… life was sweet.  
__Though we grew up way to fast…  
__Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

_**1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…**_

_I'm 7teen… 7TEEN!_

_Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

"_**7TEEN!"**_


	2. Courtney's hooked

**CHAPTER ONE**

A few months ago, a few weeks after I had joined the gang, and started dating Amelie…

Jen was at the Penalty-Box, reading a drivers-manual while on duty, and stacking the shelves. "Ugh…! I am so going to fail my driver's test." she groaned.

Nikki and Caitlin came along, and would you believe they were with Jen's sister Courtney. "Hey Flash… feeling under-pressured again?" Courtney joked, but she simply went, "Mmm-hmm…"

Nikki and Caitlin could tell that Jen was really in-over her head about her driver's exam coming up the next day. So nervous that she hadn't realized that while stacking the shelves, she put the smaller items on the bottom and the heavier ones up top.

"Uh… Jen…?" cried Caitlin, "Watch the shelves!"

Jen finally looked up just in time for everything to crash down in a big mess in front of her. "Oops…" Jen said feeling really silly, but the next sound she heard was Coach Halder blowing his whistle at her…

"MASTERSON…!" he bellowed, "What do you think you're doing?"

Jen stuttered while trying to find an excuse, but Coach had already seen the manual behind her back, and the way she had stacked the shelves. "Get you're head back in the game missy… and take a five minute major. Now, now, now…!"

Jen sighed and sat herself in the Penalty-Box. The other girls walked over, "Ooh… tough break. Sorry." Courtney said, but Jen didn't think her sister was being honest.

"You really need to take a chill about getting your licence." said Nikki, but Jen assured that it was easier said than done. "At least this time, I'm not going to take advice from Jude." she pointed out.

She still remembered the time she became a speed-demon and crashed a prop-car into the fountain. "At least Dad's agreed to teach you in the morning." Courtney said. "He's never crashed once in his life."

Caitlin patted Jen on the shoulder, "It'll be okay Jen… you'll see."

Just then, Charlie passed by, "Hey, Jen… here you're getting' your license." he said to her, "Maybe you and me can maybe of for a drive sometime?"

Jen suddenly began to feel all warm and fuzzy inside. For a whole year she had been trying to get Charlie to see more positive sides of her, and maybe give her another chance. "A drive…? Just… the… two of us… Hee, hee…"

Charlie took that as a yes, "Guess I'll see you then…" and he went back to his shift just as Jen's penalty ended, and she took her break.

The Girls caught up with Wyatt, Jude, and Jonesy on their way to "Grind-Me" for an early morning coffee…

"Ahh…" Wyatt sighed, "Nothing like a hot beverage to wake up the mind and the body."

"Spoken like a true geek…" Jonesy muttered. "What's got you so rattled?" Nikki wondered.

"He's just jealous because he's dad's going to teach _me_ how to drive tomorrow." Jen said being cocky.

Her step-brother snuffed, and stared down at his coffee, "Aw, man… it's not fair. I was his first born son, while Jen and Courtney aren't even blood related to us, and yet they get all the perks."

"Oh, Boo-Hoo... we're girls, get used to it." Courtney said.

Even Jude was starting to feel ashamed, "Dudes…" he whispered to Wyatt and Jonesy, "Can't we like do somethin' about it…?"

Wyatt and Jonesy shook their heads. Even though Courtney was not a member of the gang officially, the whole gang consisted of the three of them, plus me, Jen, Nikki, Caitlin… and the three girlfriends Starr, Serena, and Amelie…

There would always be more girls than guys in our group, but we all learned to live with it.

Speaking of which, I had just rushed into Grind-Me finally able to break from Comic-Cavern, "Hey, guys…" I called, "Sorry I'm late, I'll be right there."

Courtney dropped her cup on the table, it didn't spill. "Wh-oa…" she sighed heavenly, and suddenly she went into one of those dazes where I was running in slow-motion, Courtney's vision was slightly blurred, and romantic fanfares were heard.

"Courtney…?" Jen asked.

No response.

"Courtney…!"

She finally snapped out of it, "Hmm…? Say what…?" she asked, but suddenly as I came to the table with my coffee in hand, "Man, talk about a morning rush." I said.

"I take you had a lot of customers this morning…?" Wyatt asked.

"And how…" I said, "I got enough change to make my pocket burst open." I sat down next to Wyatt, and a young-adult girl I hadn't met before, "Oh, excuse me…" I said.

"You're excused…" she said to me while grinning and winking her eyes endlessly at me, which really confused me.

"Uh… Mykan…" Jen said, "This is my older sister, Courtney… and Courtney, this is Mykan."

Courtney could feel her pulse racing and her heart pounding, She straightened her shirt, and shook her hair slightly. "Pleasure to meet you Mykan…" she said in a smooth soft voice as she moved slightly closer towards me.

"Uh, yeah… pleasure's all mine." I said back but feeling confused as why she was moving towards me… but the others were starting get the feeling. "You guys don't think Courtney's--" Caitlin whispered.

By this point, Courtney's face was about a foot and a-half away form mine. "Mykan…?" she said with hunger sounding in her voice. "That's a cool name… and those shades really make you look mysterious with all your black clothing and hair."

"Thanks… I guess…" I said sounding a little nervous.

"I don't think… I know she's getting hooked." Nikki whispered.

"Oh, no…" Jen muttered, she knew what happened whenever Courtney got a crush on a cute guy, and I was about one of those guys who as cute as cute could get.

I could tell by now that Courtney was trying to flirt with me. Jen had told me much about her, but it became obvious to me that she never told her that I was already taken, or anything about me at all as I was still the new guy of the gang.

"Uh… I--" I checked my watch, "Ooh… look at that… break-time's over. Gotta' split…" and I was out of "Grind-Me" in a second.

Courtney however just kept her eyes focused on the path that a ran. "Uh… you feeling okay, sis…?" Jonesy asked.

His step-sister blinked her eyes. "I'm better than okay…" she said, "That's guys as good as mine by the end of the day." And she ran off to try and catch up to me, but to no avail as I had already gone.

The others, however, realized that this was only going to be trouble…!


	3. Jen's Failure, and Mykan's Dilema

**_Author's Message:_**

**_I'm sorry JJB88... but I can't really do what you ask._**

**_6teen's not really the kind of show that goes all that well with Power Rangers, Inuyasha, Masked Rider, and all that stuff..._**

**_But you know, if you're THAT inspired by it, why don't you make it yourself. They'll be more credit for you..._**

**_I'm sorry, but I just can't do it._**

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next morning, Jen's actual driver's test for her licence was only a couple of hours away. She and Jonesy's father agreed that it would be wise to take a private road test first.

Jen needed to learn about how strict DMV-Examiners could be. Even though he had told Jen many times before that she was great at driving, "That was me being your father-figure… now I'm a super DMV guy, and I don't please easily." he warned her.

On the road, Jen never felt so nervous before, "How am I doing, Dad…?" she asked for the umpteenth time.

"You're doing fine…" her step-father answered, "But remember, I'm not your dad."

"Yeah, I know, you're my step-dad." Jen joked, and she giggled, but her step-father wasn't impressed. "I am your DMV examiner… and I just dropped you two points for that inappropriate levity."

Jen put her serious face back on. Then she was asked to make a right-turn. "No problem…" she said now sounding and feeling confident. "Signal… break… blind-spot check… hanging round--"

"Yes… yes, I did!" she cheered.

Her step-father agreed, "Yes… you did it." but then quickly shouted, "WATCH OUT FOR THAT DOUGHNUT-TRUCK…!"

Jen slammed on the breaks, "What doughnut-truck…?" she asked. "I didn't see any Doughnut-Truck."

Her step-father nodded, "But there could have been a doughnut-truck there, and if there had been a doughnut-truck you would've hit the doughnut-truck… because your turn was wide! That's another five points…"

Jen couldn't believe this, "I'm down fifteen points already?" she asked. "…this sucks."

"Well that's the way it goes." replied her step-father, "And… if you lose another two points, it's back to the bus for you young-lady."

Jen sighed, but she did manage to get them both all the way back home without losing anymore points… only because her step-father kept pestering her.

"Mirror check…! Keep your eyes on the road."

"Watch your speed… Eyes on the road…!"

"Pull over…! Watch your Blind-Spot…! Twelve inches from the curb…! Watch the tree…!"

Still, he was impressed by how she did. "Great job, honey… I think your ready for the real test now."

Jen at first felt grateful, and thought she was ready, "But, Dad… could you please drive us there...?" she was really that freaked-out.

…

By midday, she finally got to the mall, and everyone was meeting at the lemon. "And here she comes… the women-on-wheels." Wyatt said.

"Shove it…!" Jen snapped.

"Ouch… that hurt." Wyatt said.

Caitlin could see Jen was pretty upset, "One super-sized lemon whip coming up…" and she got down to work with her lemons.

"So… did you pass?" Nikki just had to ask.

Jonesy laughed, "Are you kidding… she flunked so bad, she and Dad had a big fight when they got home."

The rest of us didn't find that a bit funny. "I flunked because he _made me_ flunk." Jen snapped, "He made me so incredibly nervous, that all through the test I kept seeing runaway doughnut-trucks."

"Didn't the DMV examiner try to calm you down?" I asked.

Jen shook her head, "He told me to let him off, and he took a cab home." Then she groaned and slammed her head down on the table, "Oh! My life is over…!"

"Whoa… take a chill; bra…" said Jude. "It's just like riding your skateboard. Sometimes, you just gotta get right back up on her again."

None of us responded, as we really didn't see how driving a car and riding a skateboard were that much alike. Jen was about to go right back to sulking, when… "Hey, Jen…" Charlie came by.

"Oh… uh… Charlie… uh… hi…" Jen stuttered.

"So…?" Charlie asked.

"So… what…?" Jen asked back.

Charlie asked how she did on the test. Now normally she was a mature one on the gang, but because she had so very little opportunities to snag boys that she liked, "Oh… I… I um… I passed."

The rest of us each blinked in shock that she had just lied, and before any of us could say a thing. "Well then… maybe after work you and I can take that drive we promised." Charlie reminded her, "I just love it when a woman knows how to drive."

Then he left, "See ya then, Jen…"

Jen kept waving at him until he was out of sight, and then smacked her head, "What did I just do?" she groaned.

"Uh… you just totally lied about the test…" Nikki answered, "And you promised to drive with Charlie, without a licence."

"You better not do it bra…" Jude said, "I heard that when you get caught for driving without a licence, they'll like put you in jail."

Jen knew that was right, and decided not to go for it…

…

Later on when I headed to Comic-Cavern, I saw a big basket of my favorite chocolate snack-bars on the display case near my cash-register… and there was even a heart-shaped card in basket too. "Sweet…" I said.

I assumed that they from Amelie, sort of as a Thank-You for all the times I brought her flowers, and the nice things I did for her, but when I opened the card. "Huh…?"

The words weren't written in Amelie's handwriting; I recognized her writing style, anywhere. There also weren't any French words either, and Amelie always wrote to me using a few French phrases…

The card read…:

_Roses are Red.  
__Chocolate is fine.  
__And pretty soon…  
__You'll be all mine._

_XXX: Courtney._

The note suddenly began to quiver in my hand. "Oh… no----!" I whimpered. "It's getting worse…"

Indeed things had gotten worse, because then, my cell-phone range; _Bye-Bye-Bye, _and it was a text-message from Courtney, who had managed to borrow Jen's phone and get my number.

"_So, how's it goin' handsome…?"_

"_I was thinking maybe our first date should totally be over a pizza and a shake for two."_

"_Think you can make it…?"_

"_Hungrily yours: Courtney."_

I didn't dare respond back, and wasn't as if I could because every ten minutes I got a new message from Courtney asked me to reply, but still I wouldn't.

Little did I realize that Courtney was outside, peeking from behind one of the potted-plants, and she was actually more attracted to me than ever now. "Ooh… playin' hard to get? My kinda' style."

Finally, she decided to fake a phone-call, by actually calling up Comic-Cavern, and disguising her voice to sound like Jen, and asking me to come by her house for something a little important…

I and actually fell for it… it was okay anyways, I had promised to drive Amelie home that night, and that house was on the way.


	4. Break out, break in

**CHAPTER THREE**

Later after the mall had closed, and Jen went home, Courtney and Jen were in the living room. Jen was watching sports, and Courtney was powdering her face up real good in front of the hall mirror.

"Whoa… somebody's got a hot date tonight…?" Jonesy asked as he went by.

His step-sister smirked, "Glad you noticed. Now out of my mirror-space."

"Whatever…" Jonesy said, "I got a date with Nikki. See ya." and he left. He left in such a hurry that he forgot to close the door. "Ugh…! Jonesy!" Jen growled.

She angrily got up to close the door, but that was when Charlie came by. "Hey, Jen…" he said, "So you ready…?" he asked.

Jen then realized it was about that drive they promised. "Oh, the drive… uh… well…" what she did then broke every moral-bone in her body, "Yeah… sure let me get the keys."

Courtney, Diego, and Robbie heard everything. "Jen… are you nuts…?" Diego asked. "Mom and Dad will kill you when they hear about this."

Jen grabbed the keys, and looked Diego dead in the eyes, "Not if they don't find out…!" she hinted. Then she glared down at Robbie, "You peep one little word, and I'll drive you to the moon with my fist… got it?"

Robbie nodded, "If I get lucky enough, I won't have to."

The boys then looked at Courtney, but she didn't seem to care, "If she gets into trouble it's no my business." she simply said. Jen sighed and then left with Charlie, in the family car. "Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this…?" she muttered.

"Something wrong Jen?" Charlie asked…

"Oh… uh… no… nothing's wrong." Jen answered, and they were off.

…

About an hour later, Robbie and Diego were playing video-games on the sofa, and Courtney was waiting anxiously at the front door, until she could see me pull up in my red Ferrari.

She checked her reflection one last time, and then straightened her show to really expose her chest-size. "Showtime…"

That's when I came up to the door, and Courtney opened it up before I even had a chance to knock. "Hi." She quickly said.

"Uh… hey Courtney." I said, "Uh… is Jen here…?"

Courtney didn't answer, but she let me in. "Hmm, cool place…" I said. "What up fellas…?" I said to Jonesy's brothers, who both already knew me well because they collected comic-books from my series.

"Yo' Mykan… when's the next episode of Thunderbirds coming out?" Diego asked me. "Soon, Diego…. Any day now." I answered. Then I asked them if Jen was there…

And Courtney butted in saying, "Jen's a little busy right now…" she said. I could detect the strange pitch in her voice, and I could tell form the look in her eyes, and the way she was trying to use body-language to flirt with me again…

"Hmm! I should've known…" I grunted.

This had to stop here and now, and I knew the one thing that would probably get Courtney off my back. So I looked out the door, and motioned someone to come in. That's when Amelie came into the house…

"_Salute_…" she called, and then flirted, "'Ello Robbie…"

Robbie shot her a wink, but Courtney put her hands on her hips. "Who… is… this…?" she wanted to know. I broke it to her gently, but firmly. "Courtney… this is my _girlfriend_… Amelie."

Courtney thought she was going to puke. "Hmm… I see…" she said as she gazed Amelie over from head to toe, and she could barley believe that Amelie's breasts were naturally larger than her own; _Amelie was the hottest girl in town anyway…_

Courtney snapped her fingers. _"Excuse et moi…"_ Amelie asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…" Courtney said, "I was just wondering what Mykan sees in you."

Amelie felt her honor was being insulted, and she already had grown angry at Courtney after I had told her what had been going on. "And I was wondering why it is you are not at a… _'ow you say_… Strip Club!"

"It's closed tonight you little tramp…!"

And that's when the cat fight began. Diego and Robbie would've enjoyed if it had lasted, if I hadn't picked Amelie up in my arms trying to calm her down. "Now… Amelie… stop-it! Stop-it now…!"

That's when Jonesy and Nikki came back from their date. "Okay… what did we miss…?" Nikki asked, and I walked right past them with Amelie still fidgeting in my arms.

"Let me go!" she growled, "I shall put zis woman in 'er place…!"

"My place is with Mykan, you're is next to a baguette. So _Au revoir_ Frenchy!"

Before long, I had taken Amelie in my car far, far away before she really got mad. "Ooh…!" Courtney growled. "It's bad enough he's already got a girlfriend, does she have to be the prettiest in town?"

Jonesy and Nikki realized what had been going on, "So you found out the hard way huh?" Nikki asked, "That had to hurt…"

Courtney growled again, and walked up the stairs, "Oh… and let me know when Jen gets back. I got a few good words to say to her." she really sounded mad…

Suddenly, the sound of a car-horn came from directly outside the door. "Huh…?" Jonesy said as he gazed out the window. "WHOA…!" and he shoved Nikki out of the way just in time, "AH…!"

BOOM…! the family car crashed right through the entire doorway; shattering glass, snapping wood, and really leaving a huge mess. Everyone's eyes were just BULGING wide… "Uh… Courtney… she's back." Jonesy called up the stairs.


	5. Taking the wrap

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Jen and Charlie crawled out of the car, and Courtney rushed downstairs. "Nice moves, flash!" she practically sneered at her sister. Jen was breathing so incredibly stressed-out you'd think she was about to cough up a lung.

"Oh no...! Ah, ah… oh no!" she whimpered. Even Charlie was freaked out. "That was terrifying. Absolutely terrifying." he cried.

Jonesy helped Nikki up. "What happened…?" he asked Jen.

Jen gulped hard, "I freaked!"

Charlie nodded his head, "I'll say. We were about to pull into the driveway, and then we get passed by a doughnut-truck. Then next thing I know…" he motioned at the huge space where the door to the house once was. "I'm outta' here…!" and he dashed away.

"Nice going, Jen." Robbie sneered. "Now I won't have to keep my mouth shut. Dad's gonna kill you when he finds out."

Jen realized, "He's right… I am so… dead!"

Just then, "BAAAAAAAH…!" A loud manly stiffening scream echoed throughout the neighborhood, as Emma and her husband came home. Jonesy's Dad was at a loss for words as he kept stuttering and stuttering as he squeezed past the car and into the house.

"What the-- how… but… who…!"

Emma, Jen's mom, tried to calm her husband down…

"Emma…" cried Mr. Garcia. "There is a car… in… the living room."

"Honey, Honey calm down…" Emma told him.

"Emma… there is a car… in the living room." Her husband growled again.

"Honey, don't over react…!"

"Overreact…?! EMMA, THERE'S A CAR IN THE LIVING ROOM!!" He screeched so loud, everyone had to cover their ears, and the noise was still deafening.

Diego whispered to Robbie "Man… I've never seen Dad so… so…" he didn't have to finish as his little brother already agreed.

Then their Dad turned to face Jen. "Jennifer… JENNIFER…!"

"Yes Dad…?"

"Go to your room. Go to your room, lock the doors, and the windows… and MAYBE I WON'T KILL YOU…!" Jen scrambled for the stairs as most of the others did their best to hold her raging step-father back…

Jonesy had never seen Jen so freaked out before, or his father so incredibly angry. What he was about to do and why he did it even confused him… but he stepped forward…

"Dad…?" he called. "I know you're mad right now, and you have every right to be… but you're mad at the wrong person. Jen didn't trash the house… I did."

Nikki gazed up at her boyfriend in shock.

"You…?" asked his father. "You…? YOU DID THIS…?!"

Before Jonesy knew it, he was literally thrown out onto the lawn. "AND DON'T EVER COME BACK…!" his father's voice echoed.

Jonesy got up and dashed down the street as fast as he could, until he was way around the corner. "Kicked out of my own home…" he said in disbelief. "I' can't believe it."

He was soon approached by Nikki and Jen. "Jonesy…?" Jen asked. "Why did you take the blame?"

Jonesy admitted that as much as he enjoyed seeing Jen get in trouble, this time it was different. She didn't know his father when he got that steamed, "I didn't want you to get hurt… so I took the fall for you."

Jen and Nikki didn't know to take that as either sweet, or silly. "Uh, in case you didn't notice… you just gone kicked out of your home, for a crime you didn't commit…" Nikki pointed out.

Jonesy was well aware of that, and he also had no job, and not enough cash to even afford an empty-box. That's when for the first time, and he couldn't stay with Nikki, even though he had been dating her for a long time, her parents were still consider… well a little too parental to Nikki's taste.

So Jonesy decided to bunk with me in my apartment for a while. I didn't mind, as long as he didn't trash the place, and he would have to take a pay-cut from his freelancers check at Comic-Cavern to pay for his side of the rent and bills…

…

But after a few days, things really got bad…

Jonesy ended up making a few messes in my apartment… Spilling his soda on my clean carpets… leaving candy-wrappers on the balcony… my beguile dog, Penny even got sick on my bed because Jonesy fed her table-scraps.

He even got me into trouble with the front-desk because Jonesy turned his Boom-Box up so loud that it annoyed the neighbours… I couldn't go on like this, but back at the Garcia/Masterson household… things weren't any better. The large hole in the wall was covered by large sheets of strong plastic. At least it was summer-time so the air was getting in…

Still, not a day went by that Jen didn't get scolded by Courtney, her step-brothers, even all of us at the lemon. "Jen… normally you do good things for the gang…" I snapped at her, "But letting Jonesy take the wrap for you is the first time you've ever stooped so low!"

Jen gazed at everyone else; Caitlin turned away and huffed, "Hmm!"

"Un-cool…!" said Jude.

"Very un-cool…" added Wyatt.

Nikki was giving her the silent treatment, and Jonesy, well… "I'm not going to go back on It." he said. "I'm sure Dad will calm down… in like a million-years? Aww…" and he head fell down onto the table.

The guilt was really starting to eat away at Jen, "Look…" she said, "I will find someway to pay Dad back, and convince him to let you come home."

But the rest of us just got up and left. Caitlin didn't even care that she closed the lemon in the middle of her shift. "Hmm…! Some step-sister you turned out to be." she hissed.

Jen was left alone, and she sighed heavily…

…

Then, things did change, from bad to worse!

I was at the Soda-Hop Ice-Cream parlor, flirting with Amelie. We were even playing that old game she and Jonesy played when he tried to ask her out, only it wasn't serious it was just playful…

The object was to see how long it would take for one of us to cave-in.

"Wanna go out with me…?"

Amelie giggled, "No…"

"Wanna go out with me…?"

"No…"

"Wanna go out with me…?"

"Hee, hee… No…"

I tipped my shades, "Wanna go out with me…?"

Amelie giggled again, "Okay… fine, you win."

We shared a soft kiss, but then as I turned to leave, we both saw Courtney marching towards us really steamed. "Oh, no…" I groaned.

Courtney was ready to make me dump Amelie and go with her, by force! "Okay Frenchy…" she grumbled at Amelie. "There's no room for the two of us in Mykan's heart." She sneered, "And there can only be one hottest girl in the mall."

Amelie felt her honor, not to mention her French heritage insulted, and she hissed like a cat. "You leave Mykan alone…!" she growled. "'E chose me… not you!"

"Yeah… because you're so high and mighty, what with the French accent, the long blue hair, and the oversized mountains on your chest."

Amelie's anger was spiking, and before I, or anyone else near-by new it. "Whoa, check it out…!"

"…Cat fight!"

Back and forth Amelie and Courtney continued to yell at each other. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "ENOUGH…!" I screamed. The entire area of the mall fell silent. "Look Courtney… you can't keep stalking me like this." I said calmly.

Courtney realized I was right. "Look… I just want you to like me.." she asked.

I explained to her that I could learn to like her, "But I can't LIKE YOU-like you. Look Courtney, I can learn to like you as a friend… but you gotta' understand, I'm in love with Amelie, and you can't change the way I feel."

Courtney understood it, slightly, and realized she had been making a fool of herself; trying to land a guy was well-taken. "I'll let you off, this time…" she assured us, "But watch your back Frenchy, I'm going to keep on fighting, until Mykan loves me more than you."

"Later…" and she was gone.

Amelie gritted her teeth, but I held her back assuring her, "I am one-hundred percent yours."

She giggled and pecked my cheek, "You 'ad better be,"


	6. Nice in the Vice

**CHAPTER FIVE**

When Jen got home, Robbie and Diego really gave her the cold shoulder for getting Jonesy kicked out of the house, and they pranked her endlessly in an act of retaliation.

Courtney had nothing to say to Jen, partially because she was mad at her for what she did to Jonesy, but mostly for not tell her that I had a girlfriend already. "If you'll excuse me… I gotta' go think of a way to snag me Mykan."

The only people of course who still didn't know were her mom, and Jonesy's dad. She even found her mom clearing out some of the stuff in Jonesy's room. "Mom… what are you doing?" she asked.

Emma explained that since Jonesy no longer lived at home, "We may as well give his stuff away in the yard sale next weekend. It'll help to make money to pay for repairs to the house."

Jen knew she couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't let this happen to Jonesy, and the only way to make it stop was for her to come clean… so she walked to the garage… where her step-father was pounding useless wood chunks with a hammer.

"Uh… Dad…?" she asked.

Her step-father calmly looked towards her, "Yeah honey…?" he asked. "Oh this…?" he asked motioning to his hammer. "Well this is sort of my way of blowing steam…"

Jen gulped had and giggled nervously. "Uh, Dad… do you remember that hole in the house…?"

Her step-father looked up. "You mean the one the size of a _pickup-truck…?"_ her step-father sarcastically asked, "What about it…?"

Jen was hesitant for a moment. Her teeth were chattering, and she twiddled her fingers. "Well… you see… Jonesy' didn't do that… I did."

Instead of pounding the hammer, her step-father slowly put it down, and gazed over at her. "Oh…?" he asked with a really straight tone. "Yeah, Dad…" replied Jen, "Jonesy was just covering for me."

Her step-father got up, standing straight and tall. "I see…" He got up. Closed the garage door, and locked it. "Now let me see if I understand this young lady…"

"You drove the car-- _without _a valid licence… right through the front-door, and let somebody else take the wrap…?"

Jen admitted that she didn't want to tell Charlie that she flunked her drivers-test. "I didn't want to lose the chance to get him back… or his respect." She explained. "Instead I really messed up, and now I've lost the respect of my friends, Courtney, Robbie, Diego… and you."

Her step-father shook his head and sighed. "Jennifer…" he said in what was surprisingly a calm voice as he put a warm hand on her shoulder. "Jennifer Emma Masterson/Garcia…"

"Honey you haven't lost my respect. You messed up, and well… messing up is a part of life. It's a way of growing-up." Then he realized, "In a way… I too messed up."

"How…?" Jen asked.

"Well… I shouldn't have taken you on that last minute test." replied her step-father. "I wanted to help you gain confidence, and… well… I guess all I did was shake you up, and I'm sorry."

Jen smiled for the first time in a whole day, "Maybe… we both learned something from this…?" Her step-father nodded. "Thanks Dad… I'll keep that in mind." Jen was about to open the door…

"Jennifer…?" her step-father called back. "I am the father-figure… I learned for this. You are the daughter. You too learned from this, but… you also get punished."

Jen sighed. She knew it was too easy. "Okay… let's have it." she whimpered softly.

"Well… you are grounded for one month; you may only go to the mall for work, and nothing more. Plus, you have to wait an additional two months before you can take another drivers-test."

Jen's eyes bulged, "Three whole months…?" she groaned. "Uh… that's fair." She quickly said.

"…And I also want you to tell Jonesy that he may come home, and apologize to him from me by making it up to what he did for you. After that… you are to do odd-jobs around the house until every cent of the damages is paid of. At five-dollars an hour, plus your pay check from the Penalty-Box… it shouldn't take you anymore than two years."

"Uh, Dad…?" Jen asked. "Doesn't at least count that I did come in here and tell you the truth?"

She received another pat on the back, "Okay. Ten dollars an hour..."

…

Eventually, the house was fixed up, and Jonesy got let back in. The gang ended the silent treatment, and I finally cleaned up my apartment.

…

Jen realized, "Okay… so maybe you did do something nice for Me." she said, "And I guess I can let it roll… this time."

Her step-brother nodded…

Just then, Ron came by, "Oh, no… here comes trouble." Wyatt said.

Jude looked up into Ron's angry face, "Dude… what's the problem…?" he asked.

Ron's eyes narrowed, "You maggots have officially been loitering here for the past hour and a-half. That's enough for me to ban you from the mall permanently, or keep you in the detention hall for six months…"

Nikki said to him, "Uh case in point, you're not allowed to do things like that."

Caitlin nodded, "Yeah, and besides… I work here. I loiter all the time." She covered her mouth, "Oops…"

"That's it…!" growled Ron, as he scribbled in his notepad. "You're all going under probation for this…!"

I fixed my shades, and my lips curled into a sneer. "Hey, Ron…?" I asked. "What do you want punk?" Ron snapped at me.

"I was just wondering-- Do you want to know _Y?"_

"How's that…?"

"I say… Do you want to know _Y?"_

"I most certain do wanna know Y." Ron growled.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Okay…" and then BOING… I stuck a huge Capital-Y on Ron's chest. "Now you know Y… Get it?"

Everyone laughed hysterically, Jonesy even fell out of his chair laughing. "Oh… Y?" Ron sighed sadly. "Y…?" and he walked off.

"Heh, heh… am I bad or what?" I asked playfully.

"_I think your bad, Mykan Spotswood…"_ said a voice I hoped it wasn't what I heard. It was Courtney. "Oh no…! See ya guys!" I cried and then ran off with Courtney chasing me…

"Keep away from me you mongrel…!" I called.

The others however couldn't help but laugh again.

"HELP ME…!"

…

"_**Ending Theme"**_

_-I'm 7teen…  
__I have found my own way.  
__I love my job, and I live at the mall today.  
__And I… am on my own now and forever…_

_I'm… 7teen…  
__Life was sweet,  
__Through we grew up way too fast…  
__Still the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan…**_

"_**7TEEN" **_


End file.
